Dan Gordon
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = Gordon Johnson | continuity = Charmed | image = | type = | gender = | base of operations = San Francisco, California | known relatives = Jenny Gordon (niece) | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Charmed: Witch Trial | actor = Greg Vaughan }} Dan Gordon was a supporting character on the WB Network television series Charmed. Played by actor Greg Vaughan, he was introduced in the season 2 premiere "Witch Trial" and was a series regular throughout the entire season. Dan appeared in 18 out of 22 episodes in season 2. Dan was presented as a neighbor to the Halliwell sisters and a love interest for Piper Halliwell. Biography Early years In a past life, Dan Gordon was known as Gordon Johnson. He was the husband of P. Baxter and great-grandfather of the Halliwell sisters. In his modern life, Dan Gordon was once a professional baseball player and played second base for the Seattle Mariners until he was forced to retire following a knee injury. He then began working in construction and moved to San Francisco with his niece, Jenny Gordon. They moved in next door to the Halliwell sisters, and Dan met the Charmed Ones when Jenny barged into their house. The Charmed Ones Dan Gordon began dating Piper Halliwell. He began to take note of some of the oddities surrounding their lives and suspected that they were harboring some great secret. While Piper was attracted to Dan since he became their neighbor, she decided to date him instead of Leo Wyatt because she felt that the relationship would be much less complicated than the on-again, off-again relationship she had with Leo. However, Piper's sudden unexplained disappearances and avoidance of his questions drove Dan crazy and made him feel insecure in their relationship. He also always felt threatened by Leo, because even though Piper didn't see him often, he knew that they had been serious and that Piper still cared for him. Dan felt as though he was simply "geographically desirable" and that that was the basis of the entire relationship. Piper finally broke up with Dan after she realized that despite loving Dan, she loved Leo more. Dan also becomes very suspicious of Leo and even asked his brother-in-law who worked for the state department to check Leo's army records. When his brother-in-law discovered that Leo had been a soldier in World War II and had died in that war, Dan presented the information to Leo and finally to Piper. He even gave Piper information about his wife of that time. Notes & Trivia * The character of Dan Gordon was created by director Craig Zisk and writer Brad Kern. * As with many of the actors from Charmed, Greg Vaughan has also appeared on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. He played a character named Richard Anderson in the season 2 episode "Reptile Boy". Greg also played a character named Cyrus in the 1998 film Children of the Corn V: Fields of Terror. See also External Links * * Dan Gordon at the Charmed Wiki References Category:Charmed/Season 2 characters